Bonds That Can Never Break
by Daelena
Summary: Finding your boyfriend dead on the ground is a hard thing to deal with, but then, when he's not dead, it's a relief. Swan Cricket two-shot.
1. Slowly Breaking, Silently Crying

Bonds That Can Never Break

Chapter 1: Slowly Breaking, Silently Crying

_Disclaimer__: I don't own a thing in this. I'm merely playing in this sandbox and will have to give the characters and the storylines back . . . unfortunately._

_Summary__: Finding your boyfriend dead on the ground is a hard thing to deal with, but then, when he's not dead, it's a relief. Swan Cricket two-shot. _

_Yep, that's right. I'm doing a Swan Cricket two-shot here. I couldn't leave it at one, particularly since "The Cricket Game" ended the way that it did and Belle was all total badass in "The Outsider." I'm not going to go into what I thought about Rumbelle in "The Outsider." I need more data for that. (Plus, I think that Archie could totally be adorkable/be BFFs with the Belle (sans memories) and they could bake together, but that's another story entirely.)_

_This chapter focuses on what happened during "The Cricket Game." _

_Instead, I'm going to focus on the duo that I've had close to my heart since the beginning – Archie and Emma. I was waiting to write this until after I watched "The Outsider" because, well, I needed to know how long I was going to have deal with a potential Archie faked death. Thankfully, not very long, though the long-term consequences of jumping to conclusions and blaming Regina is pretty evident. But, again, that's not what I'm writing about here. I'm just going to write some Archie and Emma love. _

_Warning, though, the first chapter will tug at your heart-strings because, in this, Emma still thinks that Archie is, well, dead . . . so here we go!_

_I hope you all enjoy!_

Dr. Archibald Hopper was dead.

Emma had seen his body on the ground, when Pongo had lead her and Ruby to his office. She knew that something had been extremely amiss, even before the Dalmatian had been completely worked up and barking like it was no one's business. When Ruby had instinctively confirmed (thank you, wolf senses) that something was wrong with Archie, Emma's worst fears had been confirmed and that had broken her heart, even before they had crossed the street to the building that held Archie's office.

Emma had barely (barely!) kept it together when they had arrived at Archie's office and her heart had shattered into a hundred million pieces.

Nothing can prepare someone for seeing their boyfriend lying on the ground.

Dead.

It was only through the grace of whatever was out there that she didn't break down into tears, the moment that she had seen Archie's body, dead on the ground. That grace, and the fact that she had to be strong for Henry's sake because Emma knew that, if she broke down and couldn't get through this, there was no way in any circle of hell that Henry would be able to survive finding out that the closest person that he had to a father figure was dead. Henry was going to be devastated and Emma was just going to have to be strong for him, even though all she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and cry uncontrollably.

The rest of the day ws blur for her – Mr. Gold's shop, Pongo's memories, Regina. All of it.

There was only one thing during the day that stood out for Emma and that was when she got Henry off of the bus.

Henry knew immediately that something was wrong. Her son was perceptive that way. He knew that something bad had gone down and that realization on his part had made her revelation that Archie was dead (and that Regina was the certain culprit) even worse.

Henry's face had crumpled at the news of Archie's death and he had fallen into her arms in tears. Emma could only comfort and cradle her son as she fought her own tears. That was when the veritable dams broke for Emma and she really, truly cried for her personal rock. It hurt so much and she wasn't sure if she would be able to heal from it. Ever.

Archie was dead.

But that didn't explain the niggling feeling in the back of Emma's mind that he was going to walk round the corner, same old smile on his face, as if nothing had even happened to him.

Emma had banished that feeling out of her thoughts because logic, reason, and an Archie-acquired knowledge of psychology told her that it was hopeless wishing and that she was simply going through the stages of grief. Normally, in this town, Emma would question logic and reason because, in the last few months, she had seen logic and reason get tossed (gleefully) out the window. If that abandonment of the rationale and reality would have brought back Archie, she would have gladly welcomed it, but, sadly, that was not the case here.

She had to face facts and the facts were that Archie was dead and Emma was going to have to live with the fact that the one person she trust implicitly and who knew all of her deepest, darkest secrets was dead and that there was no way that he could ever come back.

Mary Margaret and David had been the supportive friends and parents, once Henry had gotten off of the bus and Emma had broken the news. They were steadfast and quiet, attentive of the needs of Emma, Henry, and Pongo, who was sad and whining for the loss of his master. Emma was grateful for that because it was all too overwhelming for her, once she had let her guard down and allowed the tears to come, as she well knew that they would.

It had been Mary Margaret who had suggest that Emma, Henry, and Pongo come stay with them in her and David's apartment. Emma recognized the mothering nature of the brunette and, under other circumstances, she might have been appreciative of that.

But not now.

David shot his wife's suggestion down quickly and Emma gave her father a smile for that. He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at Henry.

"You need to go home," he said, looking from Henry to Emma sadly. "Both of you do."

Home.

That was a good notion.

Home was where Emma felt the safest and felt the most at peace.

Problem was, home also included Archie and Archie was dead.

David and Mary Margaret had been exceedingly gentle in getting Emma, Henry, and Pongo back home. Emma was been in shell-shock and, when they got back to the house, she had felt a fresh wave of tears wash over her. Mary Margaret had hugged her tightly, comforting her as best she could, but it was David who was the most steadfast in his comforting.

Emma hadn't quite realized how much she really had taken after her father, but the quiet way that he had prodded her into eating and going through the motions was frighteningly familiar. He hadn't expressed his sympathy and pain in so many ways to her, not like Mary Margaret had. For that, Emma was actually very grateful. She actually appreciated the way that he was ensuring that everyone was taken care of.

That put her to ease somewhat . . . at least until she went to bed.

Their bed was so empty without him.

She could still smell his cologne faintly against the pillow. All of the memories of the time that they had spent in bed, talking, laughing, cuddling, and so much more was nearly to much for her to bear. Emma's fragile control over her emotions broke once again.

In the midst of her tears, she heard the door to the room open faintly and registered the sound of dog paws pattering across the floor. When Emma rolled onto her side, Archie's pillow clutched tight against her chest, she saw Pongo there, his head resting on the side of the bed, a sad look in his eyes.

Emma sniffled and smiled grimly.

She patted the side of the bed.

Under normal circumstances, she and Archie didn't let Pongo up onto the bed with them, but this was not a normal circumstance, by any mean, and Emma needed physical comfort, regardless of where it came from.

"Come on, Pongo. It's alright," she beckoned, and Pongo leapt up onto the bed.

The dog curled himself up into a ball, pressing close to Emma. Seconds later, she smiled weakly, realizing that Pogno had laid himself exactly where Archie normally slept, his head in the space vacated by the pillow that Emma still had clutched to her chest. Pongo turned his head to her and, the dog's dark eyes, Emma saw sadness.

She threw an arm over Pongo and the dog snuggled close to her.

Emma buried her face into the Dalmatian's fur.

Archie couldn't be dead, the irrational part of her mind said. She would_ know_ it – _really _know it – if he was. But seeing his body dead on the ground like that was enough to make her want to shatter.

Pongo whined.

"He's going to come back to us, Pongo," Emma whispered, into Pongo's fur, hoping beyond hope that she could trust that irrational voice in the back of her head for once in her life. "Archie will come home again."

And then Emma Swan, former bail-bonds-person, current Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine, the Savior of the Enchanted Forest, and daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, cried herself to sleep over the death of Archie Hopper, a cricket and the conscience of the Enchanted Forest.

_I know this hurts, but, as I mentioned above this is a two-shot and the next chapter will take place immediately following "The Outsider," where we SAW Archie reunited with Emma, Henry, and, of course, Pongo._

_Anyway, please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of it. I love your reviews and, if all goes well, I will have the beautiful reunion scene finished and ready for your viewing pleasure very soon!_


	2. Stronger Than Ever

Bonds That Can Never Break

Chapter 2: Stronger Than Ever

_Disclaimer__: I don't own a thing in this. I'm merely playing in this sandbox and will have to give the characters and the storylines back . . . unfortunately._

_Summary__: Finding your boyfriend dead on the ground is a hard thing to deal with, but then, when he's not dead, it's a relief. Swan Cricket two-shot. _

_Here's chapter two, which takes place right at the end of "The Outsider," when Emma, Henry, and Pongo are reunited with everyone's favorite cricket. _

_This will be far less painful than the last chapter, I promise. There needed to be that painful bit before we could get to the happy part, where there is lots of Swan Cricket feels and Archie/Emma/Henry family feels, not to mention an appearance by everyone's favorite Dalmatian, Pongo!_

_So, as promised, here is chapter two of this lovely little two-shot. I hope that it lives up to all of the expectations._

Those few seconds before Emma opened the door were the best feeling that she had ever gotten.

Pongo's whine and scratching at the front door to Mary Margaret's and David's loft, coupled with her overwhelming good feeling, told her that something insanely good was on the other side. That was the only explanation that she could come up with and, for once, she was glad for irrationality because, when Emma opened that door, her heart pretty much stopped in her chest and she had forgotten to breath.

Archie's smile was wide and warm and Pongo was extremely happy to greet his master. Henry had seen Archie and Archie's smile increased almost double-fold as he embraced an exuberant Henry, who was so near to tears.

And then, when he was holding Henry, Archie looked up to Emma.

Emma smiled at him, quiet and in such fragile control of her emotions.

When Henry had (finally) pulled away from Archie, he straightened up and turned to her fully. There was such warmth, happiness, and hope in his eyes. He took at step towards her and Emma couldn't contain herself anymore.

A broad grin slipped across her face and she threw her arms around Archie's neck, embracing him tightly.

She felt the way that his arms snaked around her waist, holding her tight. His face buried into her neck. Archie was shaking so much in her arms.

Something bad had happened to him and that knowledge pissed Emma off so much.

"You're alive!" she whispered, completely astonished.

"Yeah," Archie agreed, awe in his voice. He pulled away from her and Emma saw the way that he was looking at her, as if it was the first time that he had ever seen her – and she remembered the first time they had ever met and the way that he had greeted her with such warmth. "I'm alive."

"I thought you were dead," Emma admitted, her voice cracking noticeably.

If there were tears in Emma's eyes, she didn't give a damn about them because Archie leaned in and captured her lips with his. If Archie held her close, she didn't mind because she needed the reassurance that he was there, just as much as, she figured, that he needed to know that she wasn't going to disappear.

When they broke and Emma pulled Henry into their family embrace, there was an overwhelming sense of rightness and peace in her mind.

But there was also the question of who had died in place of Archie?

Archie had mentioned, albeit briefly, that it was Cora who faked his death and the knowledge that Cora was in town was Bad News. That, and Regina was totally off the hook (so to speak) for the fact that Archie was most definitely not dead and that Cora had framed her own daughter for Archie's supposed death.

Oh, her job was made significantly worse by the minute, now with the addition of Cora (and, presumably, Hook) to the mix.

However, Archie was alive.

It wasn't long before David and Mary Margaret returned to their loft and saw Archie standing there, completely bashful and as if he had never left them, and that had prompted another round of hugs and explanations. Emma stuck close to Archie the entire time, her hand holding his tightly. She was going to be damned if she let him out of her sight again – at least for a good long while.

Eventually, after a celebratory dinner (at Granny's no less, where the big reveal took place and everyone dealt with the shock that Regina had been framed, Archie was not dead, and Cora was in town), Emma and Archie snuck back home. They would have brought Henry with them, but the eleven-year-old had given his mother a look that said that he was going to kip with his grandparents that night, despite his happiness of having his father-figure returned to them. Emma knew that the kid was as stubborn as anything, when he put his mind to it (he had, after all, gotten than from her), so she wasn't going to argue with the boy on that.

Hell, she probably would thank him for it later.

When they were in the privacy of their home, Archie pulled her in for another tight hug. Emma wasn't going to question in. Instead, she welcomed it. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, when she realized that this _was _Archie and he _was_ alive.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled into her hair, his voice rough. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual," Emma agreed.

"You thought I was dead?" Archie asked, when he pulled back and their eyes met.

She bit her lip.

"Cora left a body, disguised as yours." Emma drew a deep breath to steady herself, before she continued, "The funeral was this morning." The tears came once more. "God, Archie, Ruby and I were the ones who found the body and Cora was good. Whoever that was, he looked just like you."

Archie's jaw twitched and she saw a distinct sheen of tears in his eyes.

"But I'm not dead, Emma," he affirmed. "I'm right here and there's nothing that Cora or Hook can do to separate us."

Emma laughed weakly.

"You're damn right!" Emma reached a hand up and ran it through Archie's hair. She wasn't sure why she did that, but it soothed her nonetheless. "You'll tell me what happened to you, right, Archie?"

It took Archie a moment, but - eventually - he gave her a wan smile as the words really sunk in for him.

"I will." He gave her a pensive look, even as he held her close. "I can't promise that it'll be tonight though."

Emma understood that.

"Take your time. I'll still be here. I will always be here," she promised to him, in a definitive tone.

"Thank you." Emma studied him for a moment and then titled her head to the side. A smirk slowly crossed her lips. Archie raised an eyebrow at her in question. "What are you thinking, Emma?"

She gave him a mirthful laugh and shifted some in his arms, pressing herself against him in a suggestive way that she knew that he liked.

"You need to unwind some, Archie," Emma stated, in a no-nonsense, no-questions-asked tone of voice.

"Oh really? Unwind?"

There was a hint of playfulness in Archie's voice and that was so reassuring.

"Yep." She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Any way that you would like to do that, I'm here for you."

And that was a promise she kept, when he pulled her in for another kiss and especially when he led her up to their room and their much-beloved bed.

It was hours later, as their limbs were entangled together, that Archie finally was able to drift to sleep. Emma made sure to keep him close, cradling his head against her shoulder. Whatever bad had happened to Archie at the hands of Cora and Hook, Emma knew that it had rattled Archie badly. Even though he was safe and sound, the last thing that she wanted was to have him wake up in the middle of the night and not have her close by. Emma might not have the same training that he did, but she knew when someone was dealing with the pain of going through a traumatic experience and the best thing that she could do for Archie was to be close by.

In time, he would tell her everything and Archie would get better.

This was a certainty that Emma knew – just as she knew that Cora and Hook would pay for the pain that they caused Archie and that she would make sure that things were made right with Regina.

But right now, Archie was alive. Archie was safe.

Archie was back where he belonged and that was the best thing that Emma could ask for.

_It's a bit sappy towards the end, but I hope that you all liked it. I did my best to write a reunion that was befitting Emma, Archie, and Henry. That, and I figured that Archie would probably be reeling from his imprisonment on Hook's ship and that Emma would realize how much he needed to be around her, just to be reassured that he was, in fact, safe and alive and free._

_Anyway, please put up your reviews about what you thought of this chapter. I do love and appreciate all of your feedback!_

_And, like I always say, I will have the next story written and posted, just as soon as the Muse decides to like me._


End file.
